Fall in
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Sonata in C Andante masih terdengar dari balik ruang musik. Aku masih memainkannya. Seperti seluruh jemariku bergerak sendiri. Ia menuntunku perlahan. Melodi ini. Pikiranku terbang, dan dia ada di depanku. Dengan biolanya. Jatuh, seperti cinta. Jatuh, seperti patah. Mind to R/R?


Disclaimer: Kalau Naruto punya saya? Haluannya bakalan pindah jadi _shojo-romance_, percaya deh!

Non-Canon| AU| Cross-posting

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**nyan-himeko**

**Fall in**

Senar-senar itu berderik. Menimbulkan bunyi baru yang aneh. Kamu samar mengamatinya. Dari balik ruang berbau pengawet. Preparatmu berada di bawah.

Dia memainkannya. _**Minstrel Boy**_**. **Tangannya gemulai menggesekkannya. Dawai-dawai biola itu seperti tersihir. Dan dia adalah penyihirnya.

Dia berhenti, tepat di nada terakhir. Kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk. Suara tepuk tangan riuh-rendah. Kamu masih mengamatinya, bukan preparat milikmu.

Dia berpaling. Pandangannya tertumbuk melewati kaca di depanmu. Dengan gagap kamu merunduk. Seolah mengamati preparat di bawah mikroskop. Kamu mendongak lagi dan dia sudah tak ada.

Ketua menegurmu. Kamu hampir meledakkan satu laboratorium. Dia menyuruhmu membasuh kepala. Dengan terhuyung kamu menurut saja. Wastafel berada di luar. Jarak klubmu dengan tempat ini cukup jauh. Lebih dekat dari klub musik.

Kamu mendengarnya. Melodi yang sering kamu dengar dari balik mikroskopis_. __**Sonata in C Andante**_ mengalir lembut. Dan di sana, untuk pertama kalinya di musim gugur. Kamu merasa tersihir oleh si pemuda. Pemuda dengan biola, bukan dengan naskah _saintis_ impianmu.

Dia berdiri di sana. Di bawah daun berguguran. Dan kamu di hadapannya. Masih dengan kalimat yang sama. Dua putaran sudah kamu mengulangnya, dan ini kali terakhirmu mencoba.

"Uchiha_-san_," kamu terbata "A-aku ingin mendengar alasanmu?" kamu mengucapkannya dengan nada yang hampir menangis.

Dia terdiam. Enggan bicara. Daun masih berguguran dan koakan burung semakin jelas terdengar. Kamu masih di sana. Menunggunya.

Ia menarik nafas pelan. Kamu menggigit bibir bawahmu. Seketika, air mata yang kamu tahan mengalir. Ia pergi membawa semua asamu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minstrel Boy <strong>_memenuhi ruangan kecil tersebut. Kamu dan dia ada di sana. Jemari lentikmu menari-nari bagaikan tarian burung bangau. Sedangkan dia, berdiri di sampingmu. Menggesek biolanya dengan khidmat. Tepuk tangan yang meriah mengakhiri permainan kalian.

Kamu berkedip. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kamu mengenakan pakaian sekolah pertama. Sekarang kamu berdiri di sini. Dengan kertas yang kamu dekap erat sekali.

Pintu terbuka dan kamu masuk dengan canggung. Mereka mengernyit heran dengan kehadiranmu. Lalu bertanya, apa kau serius? Kamu menganggukkan kepala mantap.

Mereka menantangmu dan kamu memainkan _**Chopin Piano Concerto**_ sebagai jawaban atas dirimu. Kamu mengakhirinya dengan tepuk tangan dari pemuda itu. Kamu tersenyum cerah. Tidak sia-sia menghabiskan liburanmu dengan partitur dan piano.

Kamu memainkannya lagi. Dari balik grand piano. Melodi yang menuntunmu padanya. Dia memolesi biolanya. Kalian hanya berdua diruangan itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya padamu saat jemarimu berhenti memekik. Kamu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Aku selalu mendengarnya dari ruang klub penelitian. Melodi yang bagus," ujarmu pelan. "Kau memainkannya dengan indah, Uchiha-_san_."

Kamu tersenyum. Melihat semburat tipis memenuhi pipinya. Dia menjawab dengan nada malu. Tidak menyangka rahasia kecilnya ditemukan olehmu.

"Permainanmu juga bagus, Haruno-_san_."

* * *

><p>"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya padaku dengan nada kesal. Raut mukanya yang seperti anak gadis menegas tajam.<p>

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" Jawabku acuh.

Aku berpaling sembari menggamit tasku di pundak. Saat aku hendak menggeser pintu, ia menghentikanku. "Kau mengabaikannya. Tapi disisi lain kau selalu baik. Bukankah itu gila? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran tololmu!"

Matanya berkilat marah. Aku tahu, dia juga menyukainya.

"Minggir." Ujarku tak perduli.

Ia menarik kerah seragamku. Aku merasakan tinjunya di pelipisku, "Brengsek!" Raungnya marah.

Aku mengelap bercak merah di sudut bibirku. Aku sama sekali tak berniat membalasnya. Naruto memandangiku kejam dengan nafas tersengal. Sepertinya ia mati-matian menahan tinjunya lagi padaku.

"Aku itu orang rata-rata," Ujarku pada akhirnya. Sorotnya berubah bingung, "Kau tahu, bagiku dengan mempelajari semuanya secara adil, maka hidupku akan berguna. Aku tidak bisa menjadi spesifik.

"Kupikir Haruno adalah gadis yang hebat. Di klub penelitian maupun di klub musik. Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Kalau dia bisa melakukan semua ini, tidak mustahil baginya bermain biola dengan indah dalam waktu singkat, kan." Naruto masih terdiam. Aku melirik jendela sebentar lalu membuang nafas.

"kau menyukainya?" Ia bersuara lemah. Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Kami tidak cocok. Mungkin ia akan muak dan membenciku kalau aku menyambutnya."

Aku berjalan menelusuri kota. Langit merah di atas kepalaku. Daun-daun berguguran jatuh. Ini tampak seperti nostalgia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonata in C Andante<strong>_ masih terdengar dari balik ruang musik. Aku masih memainkannya. Seperti seluruh jemariku bergerak sendiri. Ia menuntunku perlahan. Melodi ini. Pikiranku terbang, dan dia ada di depanku. Dengan biolanya.

Jatuh, seperti cinta. Jatuh, seperti patah.

Menyakitkan, tapi mustahil untuk berhenti.

Aku memainkannya lagi. Berulang-ulang, berulang-ulang, berulang, ulang.

**END**

**Minstrel Boy (Instrumental) terdapat dalam album The Corrs "Forgiven, Not Forgotten" Sementara Sonata in C Andante dan Chopin Piano Concerto adalah musik klasik. Sonata in C Andante oleh Mozart.**

.

.


End file.
